


The war can wait

by DemigodKirin



Series: GW2 Short Fics [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Memories of Past Life, sleepy hug prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: Commander Sonas Lyzarae keeps remembering memories of a past life, of being in Ascalon with a charr, a human and a charr in hiding. But was that life ever hers?For a prompt on tumblr of sleepy hugs!
Relationships: Human/Charr, Sonas/Arius
Series: GW2 Short Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799038
Kudos: 3





	The war can wait

Stretching as she yawned sleepily, trying to keep her eyes on the rather excited cub that was running around the human’s feet, Sonas knelt down and smiled as the cub walked over to her, placing his small paws on Sonas’ knees. “Hey there, little one” Sonas spoke softly – a barely-there whisper. If anyone caught her with the cub, they would both be killed on the spot.

Distant sounds of war that she was trying to convince them to end sounded out in both Sonas’ memory and the battleground. She shouldn’t be here; she shouldn’t be with Arius. Arius, who was a charr and her enemy and yet she had saved his life – fallen too in love with him and there was no going back now.

Shaking her head, she smiled down at the little cub that seemed to be falling asleep on her lap, “Come, Aquilius, let’s go back to your father” Sonas picked up the small cub that instantly seemed to cling to her. Looking out into the distance, Sonas could see the gunshots – hear the screams of her fellow soldiers and enemies.

She turned her head and walked back towards the makeshift, hidden home, herself and Arius had set up. She carried Aquilius inside to see Arius look over at her. The charr seemed to relax in noticing it was his human and not someone there to end them.

“Did he wear himself out again?” he motioned to the sleeping cub in her arms and smiled softly nodding to him and walked over to where Arius was sat down. He nuzzled gently against her face causing her to huff quiet, a soft happy huff. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he pulled both herself and the cub against him in a rather sleepy hug. She felt herself slipping into a peaceful trance.

The war of Ascalon could wait for another lifetime.

\-------------------------

“Commander?” There was a pause as if Sonas couldn’t comprehend if that voice was actually calling out to her, “Commander! Wake up! Aurene’s here”

Sonas’ eyes shot open as she gasped for air, looking around her and wincing at the ache in her side, “Where am I?” she muttered looking over to see Rytlock and Braham looking at her with concern. 

“You’re safe, it was just a dream”

_It felt more like a memory_ , she thought to herself but stayed quiet about it. That was for another day.


End file.
